Gajeel Redfox
|-| Base Form= |-| Iron Shadow Dragon Mode= Origins: Fairy Tail Classification: Human Mage, Dragon Slayer Threat level: Demon- || Demon || Demon+ Age: 400+ (Biogically he is only 18 current, but he was born 400 years ago) Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Iron and Steel Manipulation, Body Control (Can transform his hands or legs into Iron swords and other weapons), Absorption of Iron/Steel based attacks or elements to heal or Boost himself, Enhanced Smell, Absorption of different elements which increases his overall stats (However, this takes excessive toll on his body), Transformation, Shadow Manipulation, Pseudo-Intangibility via turning into Shadow, Can hit Intangible beings in Dragon Force Physical strength: At least city block+ level striking, likely multi block level striking || Town level striking || At least Town+ level striking (Stronger than Shadow Drive Rogue), likely City level striking (Implied to be as strong as base Natsu) || City level striking Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least city block+ (Should be stronger than Totomaru) likely Multi block (Was stated to be the "best wizard" of Phantom Lord by Jose, which might put him above Aria) || Town (His roar has been this strong since Edolas Arc) || At least Town+ (Easily overpowered Rogue in his Shadow Drive form), likely City (Implied to be on par with Natsu who completly overpowered Sting and Rogue while both were using Dragon force) || At least city (Defeated Possesed Rogue, who was being controlled by Future Rogue. Should be on par with LFD mode Natsu in Iron Shadow Mode) || Island (Defeated Bloodman) Durability: At least City block+, likely Multi block || Town (Took several strikes from Panthelily, who was more or less equal to him in power) || City (Took attacks from Sting and Rogue while they both were using Dragon Force) || At least City || Island Speed: At least Hypersonic (Could fight Natsu) || At least Hypersonic+, possibly higher (Intercepted Laxus lightning early in series) || At High Hypersonic+, likely Massively Hypersonic || At least Massively Hypersonic (Should be on par with LFD Natsu) || At least Massively Hypersonic Intelligence: Has shown to be smart in battle situation, isn't that smart outside of combat. Stamina: Extremely High, Has shown to fight multiple opponents without resting, can eat iron to restore his magic power and stamina Range: Melee in h2h, Several hundred meters with ranged attacks Weaknesses: Extreme motion sickness (Even thinking about transportation makes him sick, every Dragon Slayer has this weakness). Eating kinds of magic that aren't fire can temporarily give him a power boost but will make him sick in the long-run. Usually Reckless, due to which he can be caught off-guard. Not to bright outside of combat, using his most powerful attack leaves him drained Standard Equipment: None Key: Phantom Lord Arc || Upto Tenrou Island Arc || Post-Timeskip Base || ISD Mode || Post-Second Timeskip Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities Iron Dragon Slayer Magic: '''Gajeel was taught how to use '''Iron Dragon Slayer Magic by Metalicana, The Iron Dragon. As its name implies, Gajeel's particular Dragon Slayer Magic deals with the manipulation of iron. Gajeel eats iron to regain his own strength, and his teeth and jaw muscles are powerful enough to gnaw through solid metal with ease, even allowing him to eat the Magic-canceling metal of the Dorma Anim. Gajeel's Magic deals with producing multi-sized iron rods, as well as changing parts of his body into steel. Most of his attacks involve transforming his arms into blunt, metallic weapons, which he can do at will. Additionally, Gajeel may turn his iron into steel if he somehow becomes able to absorb trace amounts of carbon; said process is still toxic and harmful to his body as it would be to others, but the addition of the natural element changes the composition of his spells, allowing him to deal enhanced damage and/or break through defenses that his iron could not. * Iron Dragon's Roar: Gajeel's exclusive, metal-based Dragon's Roar. After gathering Magic Power in his mouth, Gajeel shapes it into a powerful tornado which he subsequently emits and sends towards his foes. Such tornado possesses immense force, being capable of generating powerful explosions and inflicting heavy blunt damage, but also releases sharp shards of metal in the process, shredding the opponents' body. * Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs: Gajeel turns his arm into a large spearhead, from which a large number of steel spears are fired towards his target in rapid succession. In the anime, the attack is sometimes portrayed with Gajeel instead extending one arm towards his target's direction, with his fingers outstretched, and then summoning his Magic Seal in front of him, from which the spears are fired. * Iron Dragon's Scales: Gajeel covers part of his body (or the entirety of it) in steel scales, dramatically increasing his offensive and defensive abilities. When punching and kicking while covered in these scales, Gajeel is capable of creating powerful gusts of wind through mere kinetic force. When confronted with Natsu Dragneel's flames, the resulting clash generated a powerful shock wave which heavily damaged the area surrounding the two of them. These scales are strong enough to shatter bone and rock alike, are resilient against regular flames, and much harder than normal iron, as shown when Pantherlily's Bustermarm Sword wasn't able to cut through them. * Iron Dragon's Club: Gajeel transforms his arm or leg into a large steel club, increasing his punching and kicking power. He can also create multiple, smaller clubs from the end of the original, hitting many enemies at once. The clubs can be elongated at Gajeel's will, making them powerful ranged weapons. He is also apparently capable of increasing their size dramatically and to detach them from his body: several of these clubs, enlarged to gargantuan size, were the main cause of the original Fairy Tail Building's destruction. Also, for added maneuverability and to take opponents off-guard, the club can be rapidly turned into the similar Iron Dragon's Sword. * Iron Dragon's Sword: Gajeel transforms his arm or leg into a large, jagged steel blade, similarly to Iron Dragon's Club, but, rather than blunt power, this spell has cutting power, thereby making it deadlier. The spikes along the blade's edge make its slashes more painful and dangerous, and the weapon's length can be increased to reach enemies who are far away from Gajeel. The blade is also sturdy enough to function as a shield of sorts. In the anime, the sword also functions as a chainsaw, effectively increasing its damage. :* Steel Dragon's Sword: An enhanced version of Iron Dragon's Sword, only performable after Gajeel has absorbed carbon and turned his iron body into steel. Much like the original spell, he turns his hand into a long sword, this time made of steel, and slashes at his target; this spell can break through defenses that Iron Dragon's Sword cannot, such as Torafusa's hardened skin. * Iron Dragon's Kunai: Gajeel creates small, kunai-esque knives that can be thrown with pinpoint accuracy. (Unnamed) * Iron Dragon's Restraint: Gajeel is capable of creating iron restraints to immobilize his opponents by attaching them to surfaces. These restraints consist of a flat part with a hole, meant to immobilize the victim's limb, and come with some bolts, which secure the flat parts, and thus the victim, to the chosen surface. Both the restraints and the bolts come in different sizes. (Unnamed) * Iron Dragon's Foot Blade: Gajeel sprouts a sharp, harpoon-like blade from the sole of each of his feet. By planting these blades in the ceiling, he's capable of remaining suspended and to move around as if he were walking normally. (Unnamed) * Iron Dragon's Hard Fist (鉄竜の鋼拳 Tetsuryū no Gō Ken): Gajeel punches the target while covered in Iron Dragon's Scales, greatly enhancing his punching power. * Iron Dragon's Hammer: Gajeel turns one or both of his hands into cylindrical iron hammers and beats his target with them. The spell was strong enough to send a giant monster flying and while enhanced with Arms, the spell had an effect, if a minor one, on Dorma Anim. (Unnamed) * Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsu Ryū Ōgi): :* Karma Demon: Iron God Sword (業魔・鉄神剣 Gōma Tetsu Jin Ken): Seemingly one of his most, if not the most powerful spell in Gajeel's possession, being acknowledged as one of the Secret Arts attainable by the Iron Dragon Slayer. Gajeel claps his hands together above his head, creating a gigantic iron sword. He then proceeds to swipe the sword down, destroying a substantially large area in front of him. :* Karma Demon: Iron Spiral (業魔鉄螺線形 Gōma Tetsu Rasen): Seemingly his second ultimate move, Gajeel transforms his legs into a giant drill, which rotates at high speed, heavily damaging and piercing through whatever it strikes. He used this spell to destroy the Dragonoid's core and to free Natsu from his imprisonment. Although it did what it was intended to do, Gajeel stated that he still had a long way to go, since he "planned" to destroy the whole Dragonoid, along with Natsu.[ Iron Shadow Dragon Mode (モード鉄影竜 Mōdo Tetsueiryū): After eating Rogue Cheney's shadows, Gajeel gained the ability to use his Iron Dragon Slayer Magic enhanced with shadows. Gajeel can, also, turn his body into a shadow, granting him intangibility.217 Furthermore, as a shadow, Gajeel is unimpeded by things that would otherwise slow him down, such as being in a large body of water. :* Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar (鉄影竜の咆哮 Tetsueiryū no Hōkō): Gajeel's alternate, shadow-enhanced version of his Iron Dragon's Roar. Gajeel quickly gathers and releases a large amount of iron and shadows from his mouth, generating a very large, powerful, destructive blast that can be seen throughout an area at least the size of Crocus. :* Iron Shadow Dragon's Club: Gajeel attacks his target with a shadow-cloaked Iron Dragon's Club. The damage dealt is increased by the addition of the swirling shadows. Category:Fairy Tail Category:Darkness element manipulator Category:Threat level Demon Category:Sonic speeds Category:Character Category:Magic user